1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flood light assemblies and more specifically to a fully retractable and extendable and fully rotatable flood light assembly for mounting on the roof or top of an emergency vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often necessary for emergency vehicles, such as fire trucks, rescue vehicles, and the like to carry flood light equipment for lighting areas in which emergency personnel are working. To be effective, such flood light equipment has to be quite large with a number of lights, and it has to be easy to direct and redirect in many directions. Current flood light assemblies that are large enough to meet these criteria generally have massive supporting and lifting structures that require special components and mountings that take a substantial amount of space in vehicle bodies, which often are already over crowded with essential equipment and which are expensive. The light assemblies shown in the following patents are typical of such units: W. Hayward, U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,218, issued in 1976; M. Gordin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,507, issued in 1984; and M. Gordin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,167, issued in 1987. There are, of course, some smaller, roof or top-mounted lights, such as that shown in E. Gossmiller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,209, issued in 1984, but they tend to be quite small with limited versatility and limited lighting power.
Consequently, there remains a need for a flood light assembly that is very compact and suitable for mounting on the roof or top of an emergency vehicle, yet is substantial in size and lighting ability and completely versatile for aiming in any direction when extended.